Guardians of the Universes: GOTU
by Apps-100
Summary: "Be careful...we're not sure what lives in those woods...but we know they aren't good."  This takes place in the Starwars universe after Luke builds the Jedi academy. But it encompasses most other fandoms. Rated T for Violence. XD Enjoy!
1. 1:Opening day:1

**APPS-100:** This is the ultimate fanfic! **It can blend any story together seamlessly and add a bit of your own pizzazz easily! **_**It can cause any character to meet and make sense too! **__**It can…**_

_**JESSIE **(Character):__ Stop before you go too crazy Jess. You want people to read this right?_

******APPS-100:** Right sorry. **.**

**_JESSIE:_**_ Just roll the disclaimer._

******APPS****-100:** YAY! DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own or claim to own any copyrighted characters that may or may not be in this story. This is for **humor,** _**curiosity**_, and_**fun!**_ YES! I am simply a crazed fangirl lunatic who is _**obsessed**_ with certain stories and must get my enthusiasum out somehow! **XD** enjoy! ~

**...JESSIES POV****...**

Entrancing, but terrifying and loud, that's what a house fire is like. You hear an unearthly sound as part of the house collapses in a pile of smoldering rubble. And the sound of a scream, but it isn't a human scream. It's the fire. It sounds like everything you own is crying out in pain.

I watched all this from my front drive, squeezing my father's hand as he shielded my baby sister as if to protect her from the trauma. Then my father looked at me and smiled a sad tragedy torn grin. He handed Kailey to me, and got down on one knee, looking me in the eye.

"I love you!" he said as he hugged me and wiped my tears away. He kissed my sister and I on the cheek, then he darted into the inferno.

That was the last time I ever saw him.

**...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**

I woke up to a pink light streaming through my window. It couldn't have been later than 5:00 am. I lifted my head off my tear soaked pillow and was startled by my nephew Luke standing in the doorway.

"Are you alright!" Luke said in a worried tone, "I heard you scream while I was walking down the-"

He was cut short by a pillow to the face.

"I'm fine you IDIOT! It was only a BAD DREAM!" I shouted, "Now GET OUT!" I shouted at him, furious at his overprotective tendencies.

"Wow, someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed!" Luke said throwing the pillow back, "You might want to change your attitude before the Academy opens in a hour." I rolled my eyes as he left, then got up to get dressed. I put my long chocolate brown hair up in a ponytail and threw on a v-neck tee and jeans. I had my fathers purple eyes but that was the only physical trait I had inherited.

I grabbed my backpack and made sure my armband and boots were on properly, and then headed out to help direct the hopeful Jedi Padawans to the assembly area. Yes Luke Skywalker is my nephew. Officially here my name is Jessie Skywalker, but my real name is Jessie Jordan. My twin brother is Anikan Skywalker. It's a…. long story. You see…I'm not from this universe. I was born in the same universe you, the reader, was. But I didn't stay there. I joined a secret organization called the Guardians. But everyone calls us I.T.s.

We defend the universes which are basically any story you've ever heard. There's even a teletubbies universe… 'shiver'. I was traumatized for life in that place. It only took one misdialed number on my armband, and instant scariness.

**..::FLASHBACK!::..**

I squeak a fear filled squeak as the little colorful monsters surround me with ropes, knives and teddy bears, as 'kill' flashes on and off on the television screens in their bellies.

**..::End flashback!::..**

N-Never again…O.O…scarred for life….

Anyways, my father was an IT and I now use his watch to save the universes from those who would do harm to them. So when I went to the Star Wars Universe the universe 'moved aside' for me and fit me into the storyline. And I became Anikan's twin sister. SO…its very complicated but explainable. So now it's my bestie Victoria's turn.

******...**Victoria's POV**...**

I watched from my perch on the tallest tree that was near the crowd of prospective students. I started to feel like a bad guy so I flew down. Of course I never want to be like the freakish jerks that gave me these wings. Or the even more freakish jerk who's hunting all bird people down; the bird people being Max, Angel, Fang, Gazzy, Nudge, Iggy, and I. Yes I'm originally from the Maximum Ride Universe. But of course I became an IT and haven't been back.

Several students were startled when I landed with a thud on the ground. I made a gesture that meant 'move along' and they continued to follow the group. As soon as the last student got off the transport I spotted Jessie and flew over to her.

"Jessie! Hiya!" I said cheerfully.

"Oh, hi Tori. Luke told me to tell you that he doesn't want any mischief today, he's got enough to worry about," Jessie stated blandly messing with her armband, "Oh and the wizard called to tell you…"

"Why doesn't he just call my watch?"

"It was turned off…"

"Oh…"

"Anyway! He called to tell you the results of your guardianship application…"

"^-^ YAY! And…?"

"You need to get to know the storyline better before he can let you guard it…"

"WHAT! That's crazy! I have read all the books five times and I'm planning on watching the movie when it comes out! What else am I supposed to do?"

"Why don't you get involved in one of the close dimensions?"

"That's not a bad Idea… But first we've got to help Luke."

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

It was Jessie's armband.

"Hello? …oh hi Luke," Jessie said with a smile, "Hold on let me put you on screen."

Jessie pushed a button and a hologram appeared above her armband.

"Oh, Super Victoria. You're here. Then this'll be easy. Both of you come to my office, immediately! It's an emergency!" Luke exclaimed, and then he hung up. We looked at each other, then smiled, knowing that this wouldn't be a long boring day after all. We raced to Luke's office with high hopes of adventure.

**...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...****...**


	2. 2:An Awful Sceane:2

**VICTORIA: **YAY! Chapter 2! Finally! what took you so long? Cause this one's pretty short...

**_JESSIE_**_: She lost her computer privileges! –smirk-_

**APPS-100:** It's not my fault! My room REFUSES to clean it's self!

**_JESSIE:_**_ Don't be so lazy bean sprout._

**APPS-100: **I am not short! And I'm not lazy either**.**

**_JESSIE: _**_che! Whatever_**_._**

**APPS-100:**** Fine! IT'S DISCLAIMER TIME! AND JESSIE GETS TO DO IT!**

**_JESSIE: _****_WHAT!_**

**APPS-100: **YEP! Oh and do it with enthusiasm.

**VICTORIA: ****AWWWW!** _I _wanted to do it!

**_JESSIE: _**_Yeah! SHE can do it!_

**APPS-100: **No she gets to do it next time. Go ahead… oh and make sure to do the 'XD' part. **_XD_**

_**JESSIE: FINE! **__Apps-100 does not own or claim to own any copyrighted characters that may or may not be in this story. This is for humor, adventure, and excitement… (Hears apps say "XD..." from the other room) X...D… Enjoy… _

**….****JESSIE'S POV****….**

I bolted to Luke's office terrified of what had happened. I wasn't excited about the prospect of adventure. Well maybe a little. What I was…was worried. I hoped and prayed that no one was hurt.

We arrived in Luke's new office. An hour ago it had been perfectly clean. But now there were papers everywhere you had to step carefully to make sure you didn't step on an important document. Victoria began to tip-toe across the room. I just used the force to make all the papers stack in neat piles in the corner the walked over to a chair and took a seat. I turned around to look at Victoria and sighed. She was investigating the room; touching things, knocking things over, braking things…I was tired of it.

"Tori! Stop fooling around! Take a seat!" I said. One of the curiosities of my mind was how we ever get along, or became friends in the first place, "So what did you need Luke?"

"We haven't heart from transport 2. And I'm worried about the safety of the students. I want you and Victoria to investigate."

"When did you last hear from them?" Victoria asked, now sitting calmly in the chair next to me.

"About two miles north of the Academy," Victoria and I got up to leave but Luke stopped us, "Be careful out there. We aren't sure what kinds of creatures lurk in that forest, but we're sure they aren't good."

**….****Victoria's POV****….**

About two hours later Jessie and I wandered the woods looking for the assumed wreckage, hoping we had assumed wrong. We had headed north two miles and had found nothing. And were now sitting under a tree deciding what to do.

"Maybe they accidentally went off course," I stated.

Jessie perked up at that statement and she turned and looked at me.

"You have wings! Maybe we could find it easier with an aerial view!"

I smacked my forehead and laughed, "Wow are we dense! We're sitting here thinking how on earth we'll find them and we've got a answer right in front of us."

I got up and spread my wings. Then I looked down at Jessie and held out my hand. She took it and we flew above the tall trees. Of course, Jessie can't fly. But my wings are strong enough to carry two adults and myself, so flying with Jessie is easy. I would never say this out loud; but she's so short and skinny she doesn't weigh much more than 100 pounds. Even though I'm pretty tall my bones are hollow so I do weigh much either.

I was snapped from my thoughts when Jessie shouted.

"I see them," she cried pointing towards a cloud of smoke. It was obvious that they had crashed and my heart sank, knowing that not all the students would have survived. I hovered to the ground letting Jessie down first. What we saw we would never forget.

**….**


	3. 3:Down for the count:3

**VICTORIA: **Ok, ok, ok! So I've got a joke! (hears everyone's groan) hey! This ones real funny! Two men walk into a bar and say ouch!

**FX GUY: -Ba-doom-Cha! -**

**_JESSIE_**_: Who are you?_

**APPS-100:** And where did you come from?

**FX GUY: Victoria asked me to come…by the way I'm still getting paid…ri-**

**VICTORIA: ****(eyes glistening with tears) that was the best "ba-doom-cha" I've ever heard! (Hugs FX guy.)**

**_JESSIE:_**_ You paid some one to make a sound for you?_

**VICTORIA: ****YES! And it was the BEST decision of my LIFE!**

**_JESSIE: _****_(sighs)_**_ Wow!_

**APPS-100:**Well…I said that you get to do the disclaimer Tori…so…roll it!

**VICTORIA: **YAY! DISCLAIMER TIME! Apps does not own or claim to own any copyrighted characters that may or may not be in this fanfic. This is for **excitement**_**, comedy, and LAUGHTER**_! **XD**! ENJOY!

**FX GUY:** -Ba-doom-cha-

**….****JESSIE'S POV****….**

The Sight of the wreckage wasn't near as bad as the smell. Flies buzzed around the horror scene. Needless to say…most of the students didn't make it. My eyes were blurred with tears… This was worse than I had expected. I couldn't look at it, and I tasted vomit. I had a strong stomach but this was more than I could handle.

"Jessie!" I heard Victoria say.

I turned around to find she had laid the bodies out and covered them with some emergency blankets she had found in the back of the wreckage. She was now investigating the wreckage to figure out what had happened. Victoria had actually seen worse. And it had taken her less than five minutes to get over the shock. She had obviously found something of interest. I walked over to where she stood and looked at what she was looking at. Some of the burns on the side of the plane weren't normal burns…they were plasma burns

"Tori do you know what this means?" I asked.

"They were shot out of the sky…" she responded.

We were startled by a weak and muffled cry for help. SOMEONE WAS ALIVE! We darted over towards the noise. And under a seat that had knocked over was a kid. No more than eight years old. Victoria pulled at the seat while I got behind and pushed. We managed to move the seat but the boy had broken a leg and probably fractured his scull.

"What do we do?" Victoria asked. But I was thinking the same thing…

"I don't know…uh one of us needs to take him back while the other searches for the people who shot the transport down."

"Well we can't teleport back it could hurt him. Oh I know! I'll fly!"

"Good idea, but watch out. I'll bet the culprits are still around. If they see you they might fire at you."

"Psssh! Are you kidding! I fly so fast they couldn't hit me with a bomb!"

**….****Victoria's POV****….**

I flew fast with the boy in my arms. He whimpered every once and a while and that's how I knew he was still alive. I was just starting to see the academy when a shot came out of nowhere, clipping my wing. I dropped the boy and I took a nosedive. He was so weak he couldn't even scream. But I could tell he was crying because I was being hit in the face by his tears.

He was seconds from the ground. He and I both thought we were going to die but out of nowhere we just stopped as if the air had turned into a big invisible pillow. I turned my head and saw a young Twi-lek girl holding out her hand. She looked injured, a huge scrape across her face and her other arm uselessly hanging at her side. She was another that had survived the wreck. And she had saved us.

She gently let us down and walked over to us.

"Are you ok?" she asked through a thick Huttinese accent.

"Yes…" I answered. My wing was injured but I was worried about the boy.

She walked over to the boy and knelt down beside him.

"He's still alive but he needs medical attention, quick. He's losing a lot of blood."

"I was taking him to the academy and I was shot down. My wing…I can't fly with it in this shape."

She seemed to just notice the wing right when I mentioned it. She was taken aback…a normal reaction. I tried to fold them so that they were hidden but it hurt too much. I looked at the boy wondering how on earth would I get him back to the academy.

**….**


	4. 4:Chase Sceanes Are Cool:4

**VICTORIA: **O.O WHAT HAPPENS NEXT!

**FX GUY: **-Ba-doom-ch…

**VICTORIA:** Oh uh…you can go now… 

**_JESSIE_**_: That was…weird._

**APPS-100:** Any way I'm GLAD YOU LIKE MY STORY! (Hugs Tori) As for what's next…spoilers….

**VICTORIA: ****AWWWWW! WHO ARE YOU RIVER SONG?**

**APPS-100:****:ehem: anyway…ITS DISCLAIMER TIME!**

**FX GUY: ****Can I do it? :3**

**APPS-100:**** uh…sure…**

**FX GUY: ****(goes into deep announcer voice) Apps does not own or claim to own any copyrighted characters that may or may not be in this story. This story is for fan enjoyment. XD! Enjoy!**

**EVERYONE:** (taken aback)

**….****JESSIE'S POV****….**

I wandered the rainforest looking for clues and turning up empty. It was so…dang…frustrating! I was so mad I cut down a tree with my lightsaber. Which revealed a hidden base. That was easy I had thought. Then I noticed the stormtroopers staring at me…for about a minute of awkward silence we just stared at each other.

Then one of the troopers shouted "INTRUDER! GET HER!"

"Shoot! That's my cue!" I said to myself as I jumped onto one of the hover bikes standing handily nearby…hmm. Anyway I rode through the trees dodging vines and over grown roots. The stormtroopers hot on my trail, I swerved around sharp turns and under low-lying branches trying to lose them. Unfortunately, they were the rare kind of intelligent stormtroopers, and were actually quite skilled with hoverbikes. Which was also uncommon… at least according to the movies.

It reminded me of podracing…it seemed like the world around me dissolved into the deserts of Tatooine. And I suddenly was lost in the memory of the warm sands and the wind in my face. I was never allowed to compete unless my brother couldn't. But I remember how it felt…those memories are so real…I forget that they never really happened. Then I remembered what I was doing.

I just barely dodged a nest of vines, which one of my pursuers got caught in. I turned around and raced head on at the other one speeding up until it was hard to drive and then my world seemed to slow as I passed the trooper. I swung my foot until it hit him square in the face, causing him to fall off his bike. My bike was about to run into a tree so I jumped off of mine onto his. Then I rode back to the base. I had to find out what they were up to. And put a stop to it.

**….****Victoria's POV****….**

I ran around a bend that should have led straight to the academy but no luck. I had lost all sense of direction in the fall and had no clue where I was. The young prospective padawan followed silently on my tail.

"hold up," she said, putting her hand on my shoulder. She seemed to look around. "I think something is coming."

I prepared for the worst. That's when I heard the rustle of an object speeding through the brush. All of a sudden a blurr zipped past us. But my keen hawk eyes saw what it was. It was a hover bike, and Jessie was on it. We heard the sound coming back and Jessie stopped in front of us.

"Victoria! What happened to your wing!" she exclaimed seeing the dripping blood. I felt the wound and it came back sticky.

"Don't you dare say I told you so!" I responded indignant.

"I'll take you back to the academy and ensure you get medical-"

"NO! PLEASE! I BEG YOU! DON'T MAKE ME GO TO THE MEDICAL SECTOR! IT SMELLS LIKE WHITECOATS!"

Jessie gave me...the glare. This wasn't any ordinary glare. This was a glare that equaled the scariest thing you can think of x 100. The Glare was Jessie's greatest weapon and she used it often to bore holes in the heads of her victims. Now she was using it on me! and I felt the heat of it. My inner chibi shook with fear at the sight of the killer death rays shooting out of chibi Jessie's eyes. I relented. What else was I to do? Let her kill me by looking at me?

With out a word she motioned for me to get on the bike with the kid. Somehow we all managed to get on and we sped towards the academy. I was not looking forward to our arrival.

**….**


	5. 5:Tension:5

**LUKE: **ONE-O!

**_JESSIE_**_: First off it's UNO and second you have like ten cards in your hand._

**LUKE: ****So? I laid down a one.**

**APPS-100:****Ehem…**

**_JESSIE: _****_You call UNO if you have one card left in your hand._**

**LUKE: ****Well that's stupid. Who came up with that rule?**

**APPS-100: ****People pay attention!**

**_JESSIE: _****_It's just one of the rules. And by the way it's Victoria's turn._**

**VICTORIA:********SKIP! HAHA! Hey Jessie! I-I skipped you! I-I skipped you!******

**APPS-100:********PAY ATTENTION OR I'LL MAKE SURE ALL OF YOU GET RUN OVER BY A GIANT MAN-EATING ANT!**

**EVERYONE: ****WHAT?**

**APPS-100:********DISCLAIMER!**

**EVERYONE:**** Apps doesn't own any copyrighted characters in this fanfic. HAPPY?**

**LUKE: ****(lays down 9 cards) ONO!**

**JESSIE AND VICTORIA:** (sigh)

**….****JESSIE'S POV****….**

I darted through the trees slightly lost. Coming to a clearing that I had passed three times already I stopped.

"You're lost aren't you?" Victoria said from behind me.

"I am not lost!"

"Yes you are!

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

I chuckled, "D2"

"Very Funny…ha…ha… Maybe you should contact Luke."

"Why don't you do it!"

"Well…my watch fell off...when I fell from a _thousand feet in the air!_"

Imaginary sparks flew between Victoria and I. But I couldn't shake the feeling that someone was watching me.

**….**

** Two mysterious shadows sat perched in the tree above them.**

**"Are we going to attack them now, Theo?" asked the one with messy blonde hair.**

**"Andy...shut...up! I want to get them alone then set a trap," said the one with the bronze colored hair.**

**He looked through his binoculars watching the girl with the ponytail. Vennan wanted her alive for some reason, and just watching her on that speeder made Theo's fear gauge go up slightly. She had to have a weakness somewhere…He just had to watch until he found it.**

**….****Victoria's POV****….**

**I hate it when Jessie and I fight…but if we didn't clash every once in a while we would have a lot of pent up anger and would blow up one day. I sighed.**

**"Jessie! We don't have time to fight!" I said pointing towards the boy, "The only way we'll be able to find it is if we both swallow our pride and allow others to help. Come on Jessie! Don't be so hard headed!"**

**Jessie's look softened.**

**She smiled and said, "This must be why we're such good friends."**

**She put her hand on my shoulder, "Your right. I'm sorry. Sometimes I think ****_you're_**** the serious one."**

**I smiled.**

**"It's getting late." Jessie observed.**

**"Why don't you send a mind message to Luke."**

**"I've been trying but he hasn't responded."**

**"Hmmmm…" LIGHTBULB! I walked over to a short tree and, using my own lightsaber, I sliced it at its base.**

**"What the heck are you doing?" Jessie asked one eyebrow up in her hairline.**

**I ignored her and watched the tree fall and land on another tree creating a ramp. I then ran up said ramp and climbed the rest of the way to the very top of the other tree.**

**"Oh I get it... What do you see?" Jessie shouted.**

**"Wow we are extremely lost! The academy is like a mile away. So all we have to do is cut a straight line west and we'll come to a clearing after that we go south."**

**We were so close yet so far...And the boy's life was fading as fast as the sun's light.**

**_Be careful...we're not sure what lives in those woods...but we know they aren't good._**

**….**


	6. 6:Attack!:6

**_Be careful...we're not sure what lives in those woods...but we know they aren't good._**

**APPS: ****Hi everyone!**

**__****JESSIE:****_ …hm_**

******VICTORIA:****HI! How are you!**

******LUKE:**** (Doing paperwork) …**

******APPS:**** Well I'm really bummed cause I haven't gotten much reviews...**

******MACKS: ****_I SENT ONE IN!_**

******EVERYONE: ****…**

**__****JESSIE:****_Who are you?_**

******MACKS:****_oh um... I'm not supposed to be here yet... Changes to Maxi._**

**__****MAXI:****_ Muahahaha! 10 ways to kill Kanda... (walks off to find Yuu Kanda)_**

******EVERYONE:**** … **

******APPS:**** Well then... (sees everyone's questioning looks) IT'S DISTRACTION TI- i mean...DISCLAIMER TIME! YAY! I do not own or claim to own any copyrighted characters that may or may not be in this fanfic. This is for Humor, Adventure, and FUN! XD! enjoy! Oh and please review. :)**

**EVERYONE: .**

**….****JESSIE'S POV****….**

**The sounds of the forest almost seemed to sap the life from the boy traveling with us. Because as he was weakening the sounds were growing, calling unintelligible threats on all sides at us. It didn't help that the trees were so tall. They seemed to be closing in on us. I heard something scurry into a bush nearby and almost jumped out of my skin. Upon further inspection we found that it was just a Gizka (a creature that looks sort of like a frog but was better compared to a rabbit). The little creature hopped off when I saw it though. So we had quite a few scares before we made it to the clearing. As we edgily walked out into the middle of the clearing I began to notice that the sounds had died down. **

**We stopped to take a break and check on the boy. He was so very weak...I knew then that he wasn't likely to make it, and even if he did he would probably lose both legs. He had lost way too much blood and would most definitely need a transfusion. That's when it happened.**

**….****Victoria's POV****….**

**I saw the creature before I heard it. I had no clue what it was, but Jessie probably did.**

**"NARGLATCH!" Jessie cried out as she used Force push on it, "Run!"**

**I picked up the boy and ran using my wings as propellers. My wings made me fast. Faster than Jessie. I ran northbound. I refused to let us get lost again. Then I realized that Jessie wasn't with me. She had stayed behind to fight the beast! I almost turned around but then I thought of the boy... My options were few... I could leave the boy here and go back to help, but who knows how many of those things there are. I could continue towards the academy...Jessie is tough and she obviously knew what she was doing. I knew Luke would force me to go to th-the M-m-medical w-war-ward. Even now it gives me goosebumps to say it.**

**"I'm gonna regret this." I said as I made my decision**

**….JESSIE'S POV….**

**I had encountered these creatures before. They were vaguely reminiscent of a saber toothed tiger. But slightly reptilian and much more fierce. I circled with the beast. It was lightning fast but I had excellent Reflexes. The narglatch fained towards me and I jumped back an inch. It was toying with me. I threw my lightsaber like a boomerang but the narglatch caught it, chewed it up, and spit it out.**

**"Oh you just made a big mistake! That was my brother's!" I shouted. I pulled out my sword and charged the narglatch. But I was stopped short when a shot rung out through the clearing. The narglatch fell to the ground in a heap. Two boys teleported in front of the creature. One had a sniper rifle out.**

**"Your welcome...Jessie Jordan," Said the sniper. He was...hot! He had bronzy blonde hair, green eyes, and a smile that lit up his entire face. He was medium height, and was in pretty good shape. One problem...He was wearing a Sith badge necklace. This guy wasn't a good guy. In fact he was a dark Jedi. I pulled out my sword and extra lightsaber.**

**"Who are you? How did you know my name?" I questioned them.**

**A crooked smile formed on the boys' faces.**

**"Lets just say that we're friends of family," The other boy said.**

**….**


End file.
